Los cuatro elementos
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Fic de capítulos cortos, acciones interesantes n.n dos amigos que pasan por cuatro elementos rumbo a un gran cambio en sus vidas. Para mi siempre querida AlaisEliGred. Elemento 04: Aire. Finalmente Finalizado.
1. Tierra

**Notas iniciales:** Como verán, este fict se denomina **_Los Cuatro Elementos_**, producto de pasar agripada, con unos ánimos _tan levantados_, sentada en un sillón de cuero, viendo televisión y metiéndose a una maratón de algo jamás antes visto. (Je, je.. si tienen Nick se habrán enterado de Avatar, los 4 elementos, del sábado 11 de febrero) y en medio de la presentación... me quedé dormida. (Ajá, burlas para después, ya les quiero ver cuánto duran trasnochados en deberes y con gripe encima) Al despertarme mi hermano había cambiado de canal. Medio recordaba lo que decía la serie, y simplemente dejé a mis neuronas trabajar.

Fic dedicado a Eli, que no, que este no es el pie, pero es un aperitivo . Espero que delicioso. Constará de cuatro capítulos (¡Vaya! Apuesto a que nadie me lo hubiese adivinado XD) y cada uno se denominará como su elemento, este de aquí es Tierra. Son sólo dos amigos y los elementos de nuestro planeta.

**

* * *

**

Los 4 elementos

**Capítulo 01: Tierra

* * *

**

Las nubes comenzaban a agruparse en el cielo, formando grandes masas de esponjosas y variadas formas, aunque algunas tenían el natural blanco purísimo, otras adoptaban una tonalidad más obscura.

_- _Esa de allá, tiene forma de un microscopio - dijo la joven señalando hacia el lado izquierdo, extendiendo su brazo, casi rozando la nariz de su acompañante.

_- _Yo le veo más como la forma del palo de una Saeta de Fuego - dijo el otro, conteniendo la risa.

Ella no pudo detenerlo más, soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. Ella sintió una hoja enredarse en sus mechones.

_- _No pensamos de la misma forma - comentó casi suspirando mientras sacaba la hoja de entre los rizos de su castaño cabello.

Los orbes verdes se clavaron en la joven en un instante. ¿Acaso lo decía aliviada o decepcionada?

Harry posó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, en señal de total despreocupación. Por unos instantes cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a césped.

¡Cómo adoraba ese momento!

Harry abrió los ojos luego de un rato, y por impulso se volvió hacia Hermione para seguir buscándole formas a las nubes. Pero una oleada agradable recorrió por todo su ser al descubrirla mirándole y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo. Una imagen fugaz porque apenas descubierta ella se volvió hacia el cielo y señaló a una nube cualquiera.

_- _Esa tiene la forma de un cisne -

Harry distraído miró hacia donde ella le señalaba, pero no encontraba la dichosa nube, sino que reparaba en la tersa piel que tenía a poca distancia de su rostro.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente. El silencio de su mejor amigo la inquietaba, le provocaba risitas y una tembladera extraña. Lo delataba su brazo inconsistente aún señalando a una nube, que será de todo, menos un cisne.

_- _Cisne, que se diga cisne exactamente no creo - Harry replicó frunciendo el entrecejo, intentando que todas sus neuronas se concentren en la nube (si acaso la encontraba, porque por Merlín que no la veía, quizá era una nube que se puso una capa de invisibilidad encima)

Hermione bajó el brazo y comenzó a insistentemente hacer círculos en el césped, ensuciándose los dedos de tierra y césped. Harry no entendía por qué su actitud.

_- _¿Crees que Ron esté de maravillas? - Harry arqueó una ceja extrañado. ¿De cuándo acá el pelirrojo era el tema de conversación? - Ya sabes, si pueda comportarse bien y no ponerse nervioso o demasiado impulsivo -

_- _Dos galeones a que besa a Luna -

Hermione pareció meditarlo unos instantes. En otras circunstancias quizá sí sea Ron quien diera el primer paso. Pero Luna, Luna es Luna.

_- _¿Y por qué no Luna, eh? - indagó Hermione con curiosidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin despejar su vista del cielo, que lentamente iba obscureciéndose más.

­_-_ El hombre debe ser quien comience - dijo simplemente Harry.

Hermione frunció la punta de la nariz al intentar contener la risita. Las palabras a Harry no le salieron tan convincentes. Quizá en el fondo se sentía más tranquila porque lo tenso se dispersó.

O al menos es lo que ella pensaba.

_- _Podría ser Luna quien agarre a Ron en un callejón - dijo Hermione, como si le comentara lo precioso que es la tierra.

Aunque ella se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras, porque no fue precisamente a Luna halando a Ron a quienes imaginó, sino a una jovencita de cabellos rizados acorralando a un joven de cabellos azabaches, y ello provocó que Hermione clavara sus dedos lo más que podía en la tierra.

Harry pareció meditarlo, o tal vez se perdió en su propia fantasía, porque parecía que quería sonreír ante tentadora idea. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero Harry se volvió hacia ella, dejándola con los labios entreabiertos.

Los dedos de Hermione dejaron de jugar en la tierra.

_- _Dos galeones a que es Ron - insistió Harry, con una media sonrisa que hizo agradecer a Hermione de haber quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta, pues pudo respirar por ahí. Su nariz pareció haber olvidado cómo hacerlo.

_-_ Bien - respondió ella, casi en un gemido. No era su costumbre de responder con simples palabras, pero en esos instantes no podía decir más. Siguió jugando con la tierra, lo único que parecía ser consistente en esos instantes.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, sus nervios estaban alborotados y su mente un cúmulo de frases sin enlace alguno.

De pronto sintió una helada corriente deslizarse por toda la médula, cuando Harry posó su mano sobre la de ella, siguiendo el juego que tenía sobre la tierra.

_- _Es lo único consistente - dijo Harry calmadamente, como si estuviese comentando el clima

_«La tierra»_ pensó Hermione, sonriendo débilmente. Sus dedos nerviosamente seguían hurgando entre el césped, Harry siguiéndole el ritmo. Si un bicho aparecía, les mordía a ambos.

_- _Fijo, duro, estático - Harry comenzó a hurgar más en la tierra, iniciando lo que parecía, una nueva actividad.

_- _La tierra ha estado desde los principios y ha perdurado miles de años -

_- _La tierra - repitió Harry sin poder contener una risita y negando con la cabeza, respirando dificultosamente. Sus ojos verdes brillantes clavándose en ella, queriendo quizá leer su alma.

Hermione sentía tibieza en las mejillas y asintió nuevamente. Luego en su mente armó de inmediato un discurso.

_- _¿Sabías del avatar? - indagó ella, con el claro propósito de impartirle nuevos conocimientos. Harry la miró más anhelante, sus ojos brillando, seguramente del deseo de conocer más, él negó con la cabeza - Se dice que es una persona que domina los cuatros elementos que conforman nuestro planeta. La tierra, el agua, el fuego y el viento -

- La tierra - comentó Harry, aprisionando su mano en la de ella y juntos haciendo más rítmico el juego que tenían en el césped - Ya la tenemos -

_-_ A mí me encanta jugar con ella - admitió Hermione. Demasiado obvio fue para Harry que ella nuevamente quería escapar del tema.

_- _Yo lo veo en un sentido más figurado - replicó Harry, dispuesto a darle debate a como dé lugar, y salir triunfante del mismo - Consistencia, firmeza -

Y de pronto Hermione pareció petrificada, porque no pudo hacer ningún movimiento cuando Harry aprisionó más su mano en la de ella, y notablemente se volvió más.

El cielo terminó por obscurecer, todo era una masa que no podía contenerse más. Las cosas naturales de la vida, tarde o temprano terminan por fluir.

_- El hombre debe ser quien comience - _murmuró Harry sin soltar su mano, sintiendo el agitado aliento de ella chocarse contra su rostro.

Y finalmente fluyó.

El agua comenzó a caer del cielo, en grandes gotas, empapando todo a su paso, inundando de su esencia, brindado alimento a los árboles, haciendo que las aves buscaran refugio, que el césped se fundiera más con la tierra y el olor a humedad inundara el ambiente.

Y también empapó a dos amigos, uno encima de la otra, con sus narices rozándose y sus labios a milímetros de un encuentro. Él aspirando la cercanía de ella, ella sin poder cerrar los ojos, tratando de convencerse que lo que estaba pasando era realidad.

_Continuará_

_

* * *

Críticas constructivas, comentarios y demás, sólo dale clic a Review y me entero. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_

_De pronto la mano de Grawp salió lanzada hacia Hermione, pero Harry agarró a su amiga, tiró de ella hacia atrás y la escondió tras un árbol. La mano de Grawp rozó el tronco, y cuando se cerró sólo atrapó aire._

_- ¡ERES UN NIÑO MALO, GRAWPY! - gritó Hagrid **mientras Hermione se abrazaba a Harry temblando y gimoteando**_

_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 30 "Grawp", Pág. 717 )

* * *

_


	2. Agua

**Notas iniciales:** Aquí Hikari curada de la gripa pero del _mal_ Hr-H never XD de paso agradecimiento general por los comentarios. Hikari de paso avisa que si dejan review estando registrados, le contestará, si están de anónimos y dejan mail, también les contestará.

Vamos a la mitad de la historia, el capítulo número dos, como muchos me adivinaron, será Agua. A ver si se imaginan el siguiente. Esta es la historia de dos _amigos _pasando por los elementos de nuestro planeta.

**

* * *

**

Los 4 elementos

**Capítulo 02: Agua

* * *

**

El cielo estaba totalmente obscurecido y dejaba fluir lo que tenía acumulado por tanto tiempo. El agua caía sin tregua, dejando la humedad a su paso y en instantes se formaban charcos de agua en el inmenso pasto.

Harrysintió una especie de corriente recorrerle la médula, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si era producto de la lluvia que le empapó la espalda en cuestión de segundos o por ese aroma _tan Hermione_ que lo dejaba con la mente completamente en blanco.

Porque estando perdido en la nada era lo que le permitía estar a escasos milímetros de los labios de ella, sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. Pero a él en esos instantes no le importaba lo que pensara Hermione, aunque es muy seguro que en esos instantes ella, como pocas veces en su existencia, no estuviese pensando. Más bien parecía que Hermione se hallaba en un estado de _shock. _

Quizá un tanto comprensible la impresión de ella, puesto que no todos los días tu mejor amigo, el que _se supone_ es tímido con las chicas y hasta piensa cien mil veces antes de siquiera mirarla fijamente, de pronto le haya entrado la neurona del galanteo y prácticamente se le abalanzara encima.

Hermione parpadeó cuando su cerebro recordó cómo hacerlo. Se fijó que Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, con el agua chorreándole por el rostro, cayendo en el de ella, en un completo silencio, como si de pronto tuviese que pasar la eternidad en esa posición y él, encantado, lo hace.

Poco ella imaginaba que Harry estaba grabando en su mente ese instante, el olor a humedad y el olor de Hermione, perfectamente sincronizados para alterarle los pensamientos y bloqueárselos por completo.

_«Huele a jabón natural»_ pensó él apenas dejando entrever una sonrisa. Nada de perfumes extravagantes, sino a limpieza total.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, dejando fuera del alcance de Harry sus labios. Un tanto nerviosa llegó a la conclusión de que ni siquiera él trataba de besarla. Simplemente fue un vano intento de protegerla de la lluvia.

¡Pero qué mala se estaba volviendo ella para los pretextos!

El agua seguía cayendo sobre los dos jóvenes, empapándoles hasta el alma. Las ropas pegándoseles como si fuese una segunda piel. El líquido recorriendo por sus cuerpos, perdiéndose en algún punto indeterminado.

Harry apenas reparó que Hermione, más bien sus labios, se habían ido de su alcance. Hubiese maldecido interiormente, pero ahora él no era de esas actitudes. No si quería tener a su alcance a su mejor amiga y tenerla como su futura esposa al mismo tiempo.

Él ya lo había decidido. La quería de ambas maneras, y aunque arriesgue su amistad por lanzarse al vacío en búsqueda de algo más profundo, estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Ya se había cansado de pasar noches en vela meditando entre _lo hago o no lo hago _sin llegar a una conclusión definitiva.

Y él ya había tomado una decisión.

No obstante al dar el primer gran paso el cielo le envía tremendo aguacero. ¿Quizá alguien allá arriba está en contra de que Harry Potter tome a ese ángel? Lástima, no debió entonces permitir que ella apareciera en su vida. Ahora era demasiado tarde para dejarlo pasar.

_- _Estamos empapándonos - observó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente preciosa cuando lo hacía?

_- _Tiene que fluir - dijo Harry respirando profundamente. Sus ojos brillantes deleitándose por la forma en que el cabello castaño se le alisaba por efecto del agua. Extrañaba sus bucles pero no se veía nada mal ahora, sobre todo considerando que ella está debajo de él.

_- _Sí¿Verdad? - dijo Hermione lentamente intentando salirse debajo de su amigo. Naturalmente no lo consiguió, más que nada porque él no se lo permitía. Y Harry es más fuerte que ella. - Es el ciclo de la naturaleza. Luego el agua se evaporará y volverá al cielo -

El labio inferior de ella temblaba. Y por Merlín que Harry se moría de ganas por aprisionarlo entre los suyos. Ella le estaba tentando.

_- _¿Será que por ello el planeta es redondo? - Harry le quitó un mechón castaño que le cruzaba el rostro - Todo es un círculo y todo vuelve al mismo punto -

Hermione sintió tibias sus propias mejillas. Tenía la impresión de que no estaban hablando del mismo asunto. O él le estaba enviando mensajes para que ella los descifrara.

_- _El hombre debe comenzar - murmuró Harry más para sí mismo, por lo que delataba su mirada perdida en los castaños orbes de ella - Pero estamos en una era moderna -

En Hermione quedaría por siempre grabado ese instante en que Harry frunció el entrecejo, a escasa distancia de su rostro, con las gotas cayendo constantemente de los bordes de sus lentes y de su nariz.

El corazón de ella latía con tanta prisa que por unos instantes temió que se saliera de su pecho. Quería inventar un buen pretexto para quitárselo de encima pero su mente había decidido ir a comprobar qué tan frío era Plutón.

­_-_ Insinúas.. insinúas que es Ron quien ahora deja a Luna sin aliento -

La voz le salió tan temblorosa que no pudo siquiera definirla como pregunta o afirmación. Un charco inmenso estaba alrededor de ella y comenzaba a sentir frío en la espalda, aunque es probable que no sea por causa de la lluvia.

Harry la tomó de los brazos y se volteó, dejándola a ella sobre su pecho. Esta nueva acción de Harry volvió a tomarla desprevenida, por lo que no hizo absolutamente nada cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, dejándolos descansar en la espalda de ella.

El agua chocando contra el pasto fue lo único que se escuchó en los siguientes minutos. Hermione parecía en esos instantes concentrada en no olvidar cómo se respiraba.

_-_¿Estabas preguntándolo? - indagó Harry con una media sonrisa mientras una de sus manos abandonaba la espalda de ella para pasárselas por sus humedecidos cabellos.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces. ¿De qué estaban hablando¿Qué fue lo último que ella dijo? Aún sin saber si respondía de forma correcta, la joven sacudió la cabeza diciendo silenciosamente que no.

_- _Déjalo fluir - pidió Harry mientras acercaba su mano libre al rostro de ella, pero se arrepintió en el último instante - Ya tenemos el primer elemento. Deja que fluya el segundo -

Hermione bajó la cabeza, observando cómo el agua chocaba con fuerza contra el pasto. También observó su mano, la que antes estaba sucia de lodo, ahora limpia y chorreando por causa de la lluvia.

_- _A menos que - dijo Harry tomándola del mentón y atrayendo su rostro al de él - en verdad esté equivocado y creer erradamente que tenías que sentirlo también -

Hermione sentía en su piel el agitado respirar de Harry. Casi no distinguía sus ojos por el agua corriendo por los cristales. Le costó unos instantes descubrir que los dedos que la sostenían de la barbilla temblaban.

Ella quiso huir, también quiso ponerse a llorar, producto de los nervios, claro está. Una cosa es que ella sintiera algo indescifrable por Harry (que definitivamente no podía encasillar en amistad) y otra muy distinta que él haya dado el primer paso de esta forma _tan delicada._

De pronto, a sus confundidas emociones, le dieron ganas de reír a carcajada limpia. Harry, a pesar de todo, aún conservaba su esencia, con esa que lo conoció siendo un niño.

Ya cuando Harry había perdido la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta de parte de Hermione, ella le sorprendió

_-_¿Y no que el hombre debe ser quien comience? - indagó Hermione sintiendo cómo la voz le temblaba al encarar directamente el asunto.

Harry sonrió levemente. Volvían al juego de antes, pero con una perspectiva mejorada. Con los dedos fríos se atrevió a deslizarlos por el rostro de Hermione, haciéndola estremecerse al contacto.

_-_Pero eso es un hombre promedio - Harry hurgó en lo profundo de su mente - Creí que a estas alturas ya estabas enterada que necesito de ti hasta para respirar -

Y ante sus últimas palabras, acentuó sus caricias en el rostro de Hermione quien sintió estremecerse hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Hermione se apartó un poco de él, quien había quitado la fuerza que ejercía en su espalda. Ella sonrió al notar que Harry no descifraba sus acciones, así que se afirmó más en él cuando le quitó los lentes con ambas manos.

Sostuvo los lentes con la izquierda mientras los dedos de su mano derecha marcaban el contorno de su cicatriz para inmediatamente perderse en los humedecidos cabellos azabaches.

_- _Es algo que me moría por hacer - murmuró Hermione fascinada de la agradable sensación de sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de Harry.

_- _¿Algo más? - dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, luego entreabrió los labios y se dirigió decidida a los labios de Harry.

Y ella dejó que fluyera.

Harry pareció creer que a esas alturas, quizá por prevención, debía volver a ejercer fuerza en la espalda de ella, como si acaso en ese instante Hermione lo hubiese reconsiderado y escapaba del momento.

Pero ella no hacía el mínimo intento por huir. Parecía fascinada con su actividad.

Fluía como la tormenta que los envolvía, sentían la lluvia de imágenes golpearles la mente una y otra vez, cada momento ligándolos más que el anterior, cada instante forjando más el vínculo que los unía.

Sellaban en ese instante diez años de amistad, para renacer nuevamente con una perspectiva más amplia.

Harry hasta entonces no había experimentado algo tan suavemente adictivo como los labios de Hermione, presionándose contra los suyos, explorando, descubriendo, posesionándose.

Harry deslizó su mano libre hasta el cabello alisado de la joven, entendiendo él la maravilla de perderse en la melena de esa persona especial e importante de su vida. En _la única _persona importante de su existencia.

Con ese beso dieron fin al juego de hace tiempo atrás, cuando estaban a punto de traspasar el límite de la amistad, pero se arrepentían en el último instante, por temor a equivocarse.

Sus labios apenas se separaban unos milímetros, para buscar una nueva posición y dejar que el amor siguiera manando en sus cuerpos.

La intención de ambos era demostrar cuán encantados estaban que el misterio del sabor de los labios del otro haya desaparecido. Lo que seguramente no contaban era que en el caso de ellos, esto no sólo implicaba que el amor fluyera.

El frío de la lluvia ya no se sentía. Un tercer elemento los comenzaba a envolver.

_Continuará_

_Críticas constructivas, comentarios y demás, sólo dale clic a Review y me entero. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_

* * *

__Caminó resueltamente hacia el retrato, lo abrió, traspasó el hueco y se encontró de cara con Hermione._

_- Hola - saludó ella, que llevaba una pila de tostadas envueltas en una servilleta - Te he traído esto... ¿Quieres dar un paseo?_

_- Buena idea - le contestó Harry, agradecido._

_Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego (Pág.259-259 )_

_

* * *

_


	3. Fuego

**Notas iniciales:** Hikari hyper inspirada para seguir con esta historia, y también hyper aterrada porque tiene unas ideas para hacer sufrir a Hr-H y no haya tiempo para hacerlo T.T

Penúltimo capítulo. Y preparen bebidas frías, hielitos, aire acondicionado, cosas por el estilo. La temperatura sube, como muchos me dijeron en los reviews. Ya saben, si me envían un review registrado, contesto en privado, si me dejan su mail y están de anónimo, también les contesto. Más no puedo hacer. Besos y abrazos por adelantado.

**

* * *

**

Los 4 elementos

**Capítulo 03: Fuego

* * *

**

Si alguien le preguntara a Harry James Potter Evans el sabor de la felicidad, él contestaría sin duda alguna que sabe a los labios de Hermione J. Granger. Claro está que a estas alturas él no iba a dejar que nadie comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras. Habrá sido lento en comprender los sentimientos que albergaba para ella, pero no implicaba a que estúpidamente iba a permitir que alguien rondara en el terreno que fríamente él había planeado apoderarse desde hace un par de semanas atrás.

Aunque no se esperaba el punto al cual se dirigía situación. Y sentía sofocarse, no de una mala manera. ¿Era agua producto de la lluvia lo que recorrían sus cuerpos o se le podía atribuir a la humedad a otro líquido por otras circunstancias?

Hermione mantenía inquietos sus dedos por los cabellos azabaches de Harry, enredándose lentamente entre los mismos, deslizando con las yemas de los dedos a través del cuero cabelludo, sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras empapadas, acariciándolo con delicadeza, ella apenas tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire en el poco tiempo en que sus labios se separaban.

Harry aprisionaba más el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo propio, a veces olvidándose de que estaban en medio de un aguacero y que a la larga podrían contraer una fuerte neumonía, pero ello no le importaba ahora, sólo estaba concentrándose en reconocer con sus labios cada sitio de los de Hermione, apenas tomando una ligera cantidad de aire para respirar, sintiendo el agua caer sobre ellos.

Y comenzaba a hacer calor.

Lentamente ardía, partiendo desde su cerebro en donde apenas asimilaba feliz que Hermione no le había acusado de abuso de confianza, sino que finalmente accedió a cruzar la barrera de la amistad **_con _**él.

Y quemaba.

El aliento fresco y entrecortado de Hermione sobre su rostro, tan adictivo como sus labios, tan impactante como el aroma de su piel ahora mezclado con humedad. Hermione se estremeció notablemente cuando él bajó sus labios por la barbilla de ella, mordisqueando suavemente su piel y entonces ella no le permitió que siguiera descubriéndola, porque ella también quería descubrir.

Necesitaba descubrir a qué sabía Harry.

Los labios de ella se posaron sobre sus párpados empapados, luego sobre la punta de su nariz. Despertando sensaciones en Harry (quizá demasiadas) quien a veces parecía sólo volver a la vida para responderle con pequeños besos a las muestras de cariño de Hermione, en otras dejaba que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Los labios los sentía ya hinchados de tanto besarla y ser besado, pero no le importaba en lo mínimo. Aún podía esbozarle una media sonrisa y quedarse contemplándola por instantes, perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos castaños, envidiando en el fondo a aquellas gotas de lluvia que recorrían su piel.

Su delgado y frágil cuerpo empapado completamente, sus labios entreabiertos y dispuestos a dejarlo sin aliento. Harry no creía que existiera mejor lugar que el que estuviera con Hermione entre sus brazos.

Hermione sonrió un tanto nerviosa y agitada, sintiendo que el agua chorreaba por sus cabellos y sin embargo se sentía tan acalorada, totalmente consciente de lo que en ella comenzaba a desatarse.

Sin embargo nada la preparó para encontrarse con los orbes esmeraldas mirándola de una forma nada _amistosa._

Ella no se consideraba una preciosura, de esas que tengan que estar rechazando citas u organizándolas para atender a todos sus pretendientes. No, esas eran mañas de chicas populares en la época estudiantil en Hogwarts o de la esbelta y carismática mujer de _elegante coqueteo_ en la oficina.

Lo único que siempre Hermione tenía presente era estar aseada, con ropa lo más impecable posible y, en lo que podía, intentar dominar su cabello ondulado y castaño. Incluso hasta el color era tan común que no lo imaginaba para nada llamativo, al igual que sus ojos de la misma tonalidad. Nada fuera de lo que es siempre.

Pero los ojos de Harry no le estaban diciendo lo mismo.

Y era algo que la agitaba, no sólo en el cuerpo, sino hasta su misma alma. Los latidos del corazón se hicieron más intensos que ella casi creía que su corazón quería escaparse.

Harry mantuvo la mirada unos instantes que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad completa. Ella sentía la tibieza en sus propias mejillas y el labio inferior temblarle. De hecho, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, desde el brazo derecho que estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Harry hasta los dedos de sus manos, que seguían enredados en la azabache melena.

El joven abrió la boca con la intención de ofrecerse a llevarla a su departamento, para después él ir a Grimmauld Place, lugar donde en la actualidad él habita, entonces darse una fría pero _bien fría_ ducha, ponerse cómodo y dormir una larga siesta, aunque desde ya Harry imaginaba el _sueño_ que tendría entonces.

Todo esto Harry lo había pensado en menos de diez segundos y esperaba llevarlo a cabo lo más pronto posible. Abrió la boca, volviéndola a cerrar casi al instante, para intentar nuevamente sacar las palabras de su garganta.

A pesar de los intentos, Harry no podía decir nada.

Hermione se mordió levemente el labio inferior, luego sacudió lentamente la cabeza y volvió a aprisionar en sus labios los de Harry.

_- Tengo frío -_ dijo en un murmullo Hermione entre sus labios, luego de haber dicho aquellas dos palabras ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Harry, sin atreverse a verlo al rostro por tremenda falacia que le estaba diciendo. Frío era lo menos que ella sentía en esos instantes.

_- ¿Te llevo a tu casa? -_ contestó Harry a su oído, tan temeroso como ella de la respuesta, así sea afirmativa o negativa.

Entonces ella se negó.

Hermione sintió que con ese gesto ella se había lanzado a un abismo. Ya no tenía ningún retorno.

Harry se levantó un poco, Hermione intentó apartarse de él para darle mayor libertad de movimiento, sin embargo él la sostuvo de la muñeca, evitando que ella se alejara demasiado de él. Y a pesar de haber _aparecido_ decenas de veces desde que aprobaron las lecciones en su época estudiantil, un algo extraño les evitaba sentir que esta vez era igual a las anteriores ocasiones.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello, la que no tenía los lentes de él, y se escurrió el agua de su melena, la mente de ella concentrada (y de paso lamentando) en la alfombra de la sala que sufría las consecuencia de los dos jóvenes empapados. Harry parecía no lamentarlo. Buscó entre sus ropas su varita mágica y se encaminó hacia la chimenea, dejando una húmeda huella a su paso, entonces blandió la varita y apuntando hacia la chimenea invocó un _Incendio_ para abrasar los leños mágicos que, a pesar de estar empapados por la lluvia que caía en todo Londres, de inmediato ardieron.

Ella quiso bromearle en ese aspecto, que con un solo movimiento Harry provoca verdaderas hogueras que necesitaban apaciguarse de alguna manera, clara muestra era ella misma, sino no estuvieran ahí. Pero su mente pareció desconectar el sentido del habla.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione se sentía temerosa y decidida al mismo tiempo. No quería por nada del mundo salir de Grimmauld Place, por otro lado aparecerse en su habitación le estaba siendo una tentadora idea.

Y hablando de tentaciones.

Harry estaba frente a ella, acariciándole la barbilla y levantándole el rostro. Con facilidad Hermione descubrió los mismos temores reflejados en su mirada esmeralda, al mismo tiempo de una determinación de no dar marcha atrás. También existía una intensidad en esos ojos que llegó un instante en que los lentes de Harry se escaparon de su mano y cayeron en la alfombra, rebotando a unos centímetros más allá.

Sin nada más con qué tener entre sus manos, Hermione comenzó a quitarse la empapada blusa a pesar de que la diferencia entre que la llevara puesta o no prácticamente no era mucha. El agua se había encargado de dejarle casi nada a la imaginación de Harry. Aún así, era el acto de desvestirse lo que incitaba que los ojos de Harry brillaran más y provocaran que su respiración se acelerara.

Harry, en el acuerdo tácito al que llegaron, también se deshizo de la mojada camisa que llevaba. Le tomó menos tiempo que a ella. Quizá estaba más ansioso o tal vez el diseño de la camisa era menos complejo que el de Hermione.

Y en ese estado Hermione posó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, buscando con cierta ansiedad el cuello del joven, escondiéndose en él, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de su '_más-que-amigo'_.

Harry la atrajo más a sí mismo. Sus pieles rozaron y sacudieron lo más profundo de su alma. Se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien tenerla entre sus brazos, que se preguntó cómo pudo vivir antes sin esto.

No sabiendo cómo, ambos terminaron sentados sobre sus propias piernas, con besos suaves en la piel del otro. Hermione estuvo a punto de recostarse en la alfombra, halando a Harry en el trayecto, pero él la detuvo, un tanto frustrado por interrumpir la actividad.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y lo observó silenciosa mientras Harry buscaba su varita en medio de los bolsillos internos de su camisa. Él volvió a agitarla, prometiéndole de silenciosa forma que era la última interrupción que tenían.

_- Accio manta -_ ella leyó en los labios de Harry, porque el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra el techo evitaba que escuchara su voz.

Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando que las dos palabras danzaran en lo profundo de su mente y retrocedieran hasta una habitación, un día, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La práctica del hechizo convocador. El tiempo transcurría. Pronto una prueba por enfrentar. Harry nervioso. Se enfrentaría a un dragón. El dragón lanzaba llamas.

Y ardía.

Hermione se sintió acalorada, que ni el frío de la sábana penetró su espalda cuando Harry lentamente la recostó en ella. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, observó la estructura del techo sin el mayor interés, porque todas sus sensaciones estaban concentradas en el roce de las manos de Harry sobre su piel y los labios de él jugueteando con el lóbulo derecho de su oreja.

Cuando Hermione abrió las piernas, para dejar que Harry se apoyara más en ella, jamás imaginó escuchar salir de la garganta del joven un sonido tan primitivo y ronco, menos aún que fuera ella la causante de aquel gemido. El corazón se le aceleró más aún, sin embargo estaba completamente decidida a descubrir qué más podía provocar en él, así que aprisionó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, logrando estremecerlo a pesar de estar a medio vestir.

Las manos de Harry recorrieron su cintura, con el claro afán de hacerla estremecerse como ella lo había hecho. Y Harry lo había logrado. Las manos temblorosas de Hermione recorrían su desnuda espalda dibujando en ella figuras sin sentido alguno, sólo deleitándose con recorrer, descubrir y poseer.

Harry nunca hubiese imaginado que aquellas delicadas caricias le sacudirían su interior de inimaginable manera. Sus labios deslizándose por la piel de Hermione, y ella presionando sus dedos en su espalda. Quizá en algunas ocasiones las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en su espalda, él no lo sentía porque todo su cuerpo parecía estar sedado.

Desde el cuello Harry marcó un camino hasta llegar al hombro de Hermione, rodando la tira de su interior para mejor acceso, besándole la piel y recorriendo con sus dedos los bordes de la tela hasta llegar a su espalda y buscar el broche que le dejarían al descubierto sus pechos.

Harry frunció el entrecejo al llegar a la espalda de ella y no encontrar ni broche ni nada parecido. Inconscientemente se preguntó si acaso era ropa interior mágica al instante en que la alzaba un poco más para seguir buscando, esta vez sus manos temblando.

Se sintió al principio confundido cuando Hermione le tomó los brazos y apartó sus manos de su espalda hasta encontrar las manos de él y entrelazar los dedos. Miró a Hermione y reparó en sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos dejando que la respiración llegara a su cuerpo. Hermione evitaba su mirada y él lo comprendió perfectamente cuando ella deslizó sus manos hasta el frente de su cuerpo, dejando caer las masculinas manos exactamente en el broche de su interior.

Harry apenas sonrió, se sentía un tanto avergonzado, otro más excitado. Sus dedos se trabaron constantemente y no le ayudaba ver cómo subía y bajaba constantemente el pecho de ella a causa de la respiración.

Y Hermione dejó de respirar cuando sintió que la prenda se aflojaba de su cuerpo. Harry deslizó sus manos debajo de la misma y aprisionó en ellas todo cuanto abarcaba esa porción de piel sobresaliente de ella. Debajo del centro de sus palmas él sentía piel rugosa, y jugueteando con los dedos descubrió que era más sensible aún exactamente ahí que cualquier otro lado de sus pechos.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando vio que Harry bajaba su cabeza, sólo sintió cómo la prenda cayó de su cuerpo y apenas atinó a deslizar sus manos en los cabellos de Harry cuando sus labios aprisionaron uno de sus pezones.

Ella estaba segura que salió de su boca un débil gemido, aunque ni ella misma podía escucharse por la lluvia que seguía cayendo implacable en Londres. Pero al sentir los dientes de Harry mordisquear la zona en la que estaba bastante concentrado no pudo evitar aprisionar más los labios y el cerramiento que tenía con sus piernas alrededor de él.

Las manos de Harry, inquietas y poseídas de mayor confianza, comenzaron a reconocer el territorio de su piel, deslizándose por los contornos de su figura hasta llegar a las piernas y buscar el botón de sus pantalones.

Hermione no supo más de lo que las manos de Harry hacían en ella, se concentró en acariciar su espalda, cuello, hombros y cabellos sin orden alguno, a veces arqueando la espalda cuando una corriente cálida le recorría la médula espinal y le subía más la temperatura corporal.

Las llamas de la chimenea se mantenían, llenando de calidez la habitación, con un tanto de concentración se oiría el crepitar de la leña siendo consumida. La lluvia perdió un poco la intensidad y apenas se escuchaba un golpeteo contra el techo de la mansión.

Harry mordisqueaba la barbilla de Hermione mientras tomaba sus piernas como impulso y base, mientras ella le rodeaba la espalda con las piernas, arqueando su cuerpo contra el de él, degustando con todos sus sentidos la mística del acto, viéndolo extasiado, sintiendo sus labios, escuchando sus gemidos, saboreando su piel salada e impregnando en su femenino cuerpo el aroma de Harry mezclado con el sudor que él emanaba.

Hermione se encontraba tan embriagada de Harry, y todo lo que él significa, que claramente sintió como él traspasaba los límites de su cuerpo y se adueñaba completamente de ella, con el sonido de fondo del techo a merced de la lluvia y del fuego consumiendo la leña, sintiendo solo una enorme satisfacción de haber elegido a la persona correcta para este momento.

_- ¿Estás bien? -_ escuchó el susurro de la voz inconsistente e irreconocible de Harry en su oído mientras se mantenía inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de ella. No hubo respuestas pero supo que ella sonrió aunque no la veía.

Hermione aprisionó más sus piernas alrededor de Harry, procurando que en proceso sus pechos rozaran contra la piel del hombre que la estaba consumiendo en sensaciones inexplicables en simples palabras.

Los labios de la joven se deslizaron por su cuello, llegando hasta su oído y comenzando a susurrarle frases entrecortadas en lo que permitía la agitación de su ser, incentivándolo para que siguiera, haciendo que él también se perdiera en la marea de sensaciones que él provocaba en ella.

El sudor de ambos, cálido y en grandes cantidades, se mezclaba en la piel de Hermione, dejando caminos húmedos en su trayecto, preparando la senda que continuamente recorrían las manos de Harry. Hermione se mordía los labios, a veces apretaba los dientes y en otras mordisqueaba el hombro de Harry. No sabía cómo expresar las sensaciones físicas que producía tenerlo dentro de ella, moviéndose al principio suavemente, ganando velocidad cada instante pero sin perder la firmeza.

El calor casi era insoportable, parecía que todo el aire de la mansión iba a extinguirse en cualquier instante. Hermione acariciaba los sudados brazos de Harry y le miraba fascinada de estar sincronizada con el placer que se brindaban.

Con Harry las conexiones nunca han sido complejas.

Le besó con fuerza cuando sintió que su alma se liberaba de su cuerpo, ahogando en sus labios el grito que estalló desde lo profundo de su ser. Harry se dejó derrotar al sentirla desfallecer entre sus brazos.

Sus pulmones reclamaron inmediato oxígeno, cada pulsación de sus cuerpos estaba completamente acelerada y la piel les quemaba. Harry se colocó junto a Hermione, dejando que el aire circulara a través de ellos, apenas reparando en que aún caía la lluvia.

Se escuchaba el agitado respirar de los dos jóvenes mezclados con el crujir de la madera ardiendo y las gotas de lluvia cayendo tenuemente en el techo de la mansión.

_Continuará_

_Críticas constructivas, comentarios y demás, sólo dale clic a Review y me entero. Hasta el próximo capítulo que será el último._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

—_¡_Jo, cómo pesa! —dijo Lee Jordan cogiendo el huevo de oro, que Harry había dejado en una mesa, y sopesándolo en una mano—. ¡Vamos, Harry, ábrelo¡A ver lo que hay dentro!

—Se supone que tiene que resolver la pista por sí mis­mo —objetó Hermione—. Son las reglas del Torneo...

—También se suponía que tenía que averiguar por mí mismo cómo burlar al dragón —**_susurró Harry para que sólo Hermione pudiera oírlo, y ella sonrió sintiéndose un poco culpable._**

_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, Capítulo 21: El Frente de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Aire

**Notas ****iniciales****:** Y aquí se termina esta historia. Desde ya millones de gracias a cada mensaje dejado, son esos que hacen que tenga ganas de ir a donde sea que estén, para abrazarlos personalmente.

Harry Potter le pertenece a Hermione Granger, Hermione le corresponde, es la mentalidad delusional y estoy feliz con ello.

Críticas constructivas me entero en el review, si envías estando registrado, te contesto con las opciones del site. Juro que no es mi intención tardar en actualizar o responder. Besos y abrazos a montones.

_**Este fict trata sobre el paso de dos personajes por los elementos que conforman un mundo y la consecuencia de esta travesía.**_

* * *

**Los Cuatro Elementos**

**Capítulo 04: Aire**

* * *

En el transcurso de aquellos minutos el crepitar de la chimenea fue el sonido que gobernó en aquel salón. La lluvia lentamente estaba cesando, apenas dejando escuchar el débil golpe contra el techo. Aparte de esto, el reino pertenecía al silencio total, entregándole a la situación un místico encanto.

Harry se pasó una mano por la frente, sintiendo pegajosa su piel a causa del sudor que lentamente se secaba mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Ni cuando jugaba Quidditch sudó tanto ni se agitó en demasía, mucho menos se hallaba tan feliz como se sentía ahora.

Por una extraña curiosidad Harry extendió una mano y la cerró en un puño, recordando la sensación de atrapar entre sus dedos una esquiva snitch, luego la abrió, sintiendo con mayor claridad, esa misma mano recorriendo un camino resbaladizo, empapado, caliente y tembloroso. Y más aún, cuando sus dedos le abrieron las puertas al templo de su cuerpo, permitiendo que él lo profanara.

Quiso reír por unos instantes, incrédulo de lo que había vivido. Con ganas de no despertar nunca de la fantasía.

Cuando invitó a Hermione a tumbarse en el pasto a ver las nubes, honestamente sólo imaginó, a lo mucho, tomarla de la mano. Con un poco de suerte quizá lograría darle un casto beso y (si aún ella le hablaba) posiblemente una cita para el día siguiente a ver una película muggle. Nunca imaginó que todo quedaría como terminó. No se lo había sospechado ni en sus más voladas fantasías con ella. Y precisamente no se estaba quejando.

Harry se lamió los labios, aún sintiendo en ellos el sabor de los labios y la piel de Hermione, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron nuevamente al recordarla aferrada a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse y no abalanzarse nuevamente sobre ella para repetir la experiencia, no era el momento para eso, no aún.

Harry intentó coordinar sus pensamientos, tratando de volver a su plan original de hablar con ella, de _decírselo._ La cuestión era de cómo llegar a ese punto saltándose el tomarla de la mano porque con sólo rozarla sentía que era capaz de dibujar figuras sin sentido en su piel y perderse en ella una y otra vez.

Él volvió a respirar con profundidad, sintiendo en esta ocasión un nudo estancarse en su garganta, pues por más que abrió la boca, tratando de sacar algo de voz, no logró emitir ni un sonido.

Le faltaba la respiración.

¿Qué se supone debía decirle ahora? _«Hermione, fue una excelente sesión apasionada y quiero repetirla por el resto de mi vida contigo ¿Aceptas?»_ No. ¡Patético y poco romántico! ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que había planeado decirle? ¿Cómo comenzaba? _«Hermione, ¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo que estoy pensando en que siento algo por ti y que no había podido descifrar bien»_ ¡Argh! Eso se supone que era antes de lo que habían hecho. Bien hecho, Potter, por _controlar_ tus hormonas.

Harry se contestó en su mente, con las razones válidas que su cuerpo le dictaba. ¿Quién se iba a resistir con esa forma de besar? ¿Habrá sido la lluvia golpeándolos? ¿El tenerla sobre sí mismo? ¿La respiración de ella chocando contra él?

Por toda la magia del mundo ¡¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a besarla!!

Se reprendió mentalmente, pues se supone que estaba tratando de encaminar la situación para una plática pero las palabras parecían huirle como nunca antes en la vida.

Nervioso, se pasó la mano por el rostro, descubriéndose aún sudoroso y con la piel ardiendo aún. Se sentía sofocado y un poco de aire no le vendría mal en su situación, pues si seguía así sin duda alguna se asfixiaría.

_– H... e... r... m... i... o... n... e... –_ musitó tan débilmente que por un instante no sabía si algo de voz había resonado en el silencio de la mansión.

Si en verdad logró decir algo o fue su masculino rostro vuelto hacia ella, lo que fuera, Hermione inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire y tardó más en soltarla antes de volverse hacia él.

Ambos lograron sonreír entre el nerviosismo y la incredulidad al verse mutuamente empapados del sudor del otro y con la agitación haciéndoles latir el corazón más rápido que lo normal.

Una mano fina encontró a la de Harry, quien automáticamente la envolvió entre sus dedos, acariciando la palma y el dorso de ella sin distinción alguna.

En menos tiempo, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, redescubriendo, reconquistando, volviéndose adicto a su suavidad, entendiendo a la perfección la frase de _«Matar por un beso»_, por uno de Hermione, Harry lo sentía plenamente, con ella _«siempre»_ es una palabra que refleja poco tiempo, y _«todo»_ es nada en relación a lo que desea darle.

Harry estaba siendo plenamente consciente que con Hermione nada es suficiente. Él lo ha sabido desde lo profundo de su ser, desde hace tanto tiempo que no sabe qué era la vida.

Pero de ahí, a sentirlo de forma física, era como estar bebiendo una enorme fuente de conocimiento: tantas emociones, tantos suspiros, tanta agitación provocada por ella. Definitivamente con Hermione no existe lo suficiente.

Las palabras se formaban en su mente, buscando coordinarse entre sí para sentirse liberada de la prisión de sus labios, sin embargo no conseguía soltarlas porque su boca se deslizaba deliciosamente lenta por la piel temblorosa de la joven, sintiéndola a la vez salada y dulce.

Las manos de Harry recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione, como si estuviesen despojándola de la ropa, como si ella no estuviese desnuda, su cuerpo reflejando la luz de las llamas de la chimenea.

Dos palabras batallaban por salir de los labios de Harry, casi sentía ahogarse y al mismo tiempo no podía encontrar otro instante en que fue tan feliz. No, sí lo sabía, fueron instantes anteriores.

El cuerpo de ella se arqueó contra el de él, en una clara búsqueda de una cercanía más profunda, los pezones erectos de la castaña rozaron con el pecho del de cabello oscuro, las manos de Harry se deslizaron por las piernas de ella, encantándose nuevamente por la suavidad de su piel.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sintiendo la mirada verde de su amante sobre ella, y sonrió, deslizando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, recorriendo su cuello hasta posarse en su mejilla. Harry volvió el rostro para besarle la palma y los dedos, Hermione aprovechó la cercanía para delinearle los labios.

Ella casi no podía creerlo, el momento es real, Harry Potter, con virtudes y defectos, está con ella, poseyéndola tanto física como emocionalmente, entregándose a ella de una manera que nadie más comprendería ni aceptaría.

Encajaban tan perfectamente que no parecía de este mundo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando los labios de Harry se abrieron, Hermione inspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire, conteniéndola dentro de sí misma.

_– Te amo –_ dijo Harry, sin más vueltas ni pretextos ni justificaciones del por qué, cuándo o dónde.

Hermione asintió, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo y ampliando más su sonrisa. Alzó un poco el rostro para besar los párpados de Harry, sintiendo cómo los labios de él se posaban en la piel de ella.

La joven deslizó sus labios hasta la frente de Harry, pasando por su cicatriz, bajando hasta su oreja, y mordisqueándola antes de susurrarle _«Yo también te amo»_

En un movimiento más, Hermione permitió que Harry formase parte de su cuerpo otra vez, el roce de sus pieles casi parecía escucharse por estar concentrados en el otro, en las sensaciones placenteras que provocaban.

Sintiéndose como si regresara a casa luego de un largo y extenuante viaje, Harry se dejó envolver por el interior de ella, cálido, húmedo, resbaladizo, seguro, palpitante, firme, tal como se encontraba él mismo, y extrañamente sabiendo que Hermione sentía de igual manera, no más, no menos.

Harry descubrió que el pulso de Hermione latía en el cuello, y no pudo evitar caer en la irresistible tentación de besarlo, saborearlo, sentirlo. La joven le dio total acceso a su cuerpo, y él la complació en todo cuanto iba descubriendo de ella.

Ambos sentía el acelerado latir del otro, sus cuerpos no dejaban cabida para el aire, y el desfogue que necesitaban, lo expresaban con sus manos, movimientos de cadera, con sus almas comunicándose, y en palabras que debieron decirse hace tiempo atrás, pero que no lamentaban ante la silenciosa promesa de un futuro juntos.

Repitieron una y mil veces sus sentimientos, conforme sus cuerpos se reencontraban y se fundían en una danza que ha existido desde el inicio de la humanidad, pero que pocos pueden proclamar igual de mística.

Las manos se Harry se posaron en las caderas de Hermione, haciendo más intenso el fuego que recorrían sus venas, las uñas de ella se clavaron en la piel de los brazos de él mientras sus piernas lo envolvían. El sudor de sus pieles y la intensidad del momento provocaban torbellinos de aire caliente que los envolvía, transportándolos a un mundo de sensaciones inexplicables con palabras.

La conexión que mantenían visualmente se rompió cuando Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, sus piernas aferrándose más a él, manteniéndolo prisionero dentro de ella, sus labios temblorosos dejaron en libertad un ronco grito de excitación, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Con la liberación de ella, Harry sintió que su propio clímax llegaba a la par, buscando para ello sus labios y mordisqueándolo levemente, llamándola una y otra vez.

Las respiraciones de los dos jóvenes, profundas y jadeantes, se sincronizaban, mientras la felicidad seguía emanando de ellos. Pudieron transcurrir minutos, horas o siglos, ellos no lo habrían notado.

De a poco, Harry le dio espacio a Hermione para que el aire circulara entre los dos y refrescara sus sudorosos cuerpos. Hermione recostó su barbilla en el pecho de Harry, observando cómo tomaba la mano de ella y la posaba sobre sus labios.

_–Si sigues... no vamos a detenernos – _susurró ella, mordisqueándose el labio inferior ante la idea.

Harry se perdió unos instantes al verse reflejado en los ojos de ella, visualizándose tal como es, sin adiciones innecesarias.

_–Sabes que es precisamente lo que planeo._

Hermione rió, mientras afirmaba sus desnudos senos en el cuerpo de Harry.

_–Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido._

Harry sonrió, aferrando sus dedos entre los de ella. Aún fascinado por cómo su fortaleza, complemento, su pasión, su liberación estaba entre sus brazos, demostrándole que la felicidad se consigue a base de esfuerzo continuo y confianza mutua.

_–Me has leído el pensamiento._

El _«otra vez»_ estaba de más.

Todo lo demás alrededor de ellos sobraba.

**Fin del proyecto**

* * *

Estaba en la tienda de campaña, tendido sobre una de las literas inferiores bajo un montón de mantas. Supo que estaba amaneciendo por la quietud y la calidad fresca y uniforme más allá del techo de lona.

Harry estaba empapado en sudor, podía sentirlo en las sábanas y mantas.

– Escapamos.

–Sí – dijo Hermione. –Tuve que usar un Encantamiento Levitatorio para meterte en la litera, no te podía levantar. Has estado… Bueno, no has estado muy...

Había sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos color café y Harry advirtió una pequeña esponja en la mano de ella. Hermione le había estado enjuagando el rostro.

_**Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo 17: El secreto de Bathilda**_

_Leyendo entre líneas... es demasiado grande para ocultarlo_.


End file.
